


tranquil

by chtkwn (mooshu)



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Neurodiversity, autistic!leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooshu/pseuds/chtkwn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taekwoon colors Wonshik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tranquil

**Author's Note:**

> im pretty nervous abt posting this bc ive never written wontaek before?? i hope its ok and not too boring or smth it has close to no dialogue or plot whatsoever
> 
> note just in case: not a part of my usual autistic leo series
> 
> {inspired from [this tweet](https://twitter.com/VentiFuenti/status/627142348300906496) i originally saw on tumblr}

Taekwoon finds peace and relaxation in coloring.

 

He has a small collection of those adult coloring books filled with drawings of abstract animals and mosaic patterns that sit on his shelf, along with a twelve pack of markers - _scented_ , because of nostalgia. And they just smell good.

 

Taekwoon's coloring is usually done during the night when sleep is impossible, using the light of the bedside lamp that Wonshik always complains about because he prefers to sleep in complete darkness. He colors at least one picture each night, which doesn't sound like much but it takes an hour or two. And that one picture, combined with the comfort of knowing Wonshik is sound asleep next to him, is usually enough to get Taekwoon's mind calm and his body relaxed for his own night of sleep.

 

On the days he feels extra jittery, he'll take a book or two to work with him - sneak a few minutes of coloring between customers and during his lunch break. Color a bit on the bus ride to the grocery store to keep himself occupied, and even bring one of the scented markers in while he's shopping for the night's dinner - the red cherry one usually, uncapping it every now and then to get a whiff of it, just to help himself stay grounded.

 

Then sometimes, Taekwoon doesn't color his books. He colors Wonshik. His tattoos, to be specific.

 

They sit on the couch together, television on but Taekwoon's not paying attention to it, he never does. Wonshik isn't really either - his eyes watches the other as he first goes through his pre-coloring ritual. Uncapping each marker one by one, and breathing in the scents - black licorice, yellow banana, pink watermelon just to name a few. Taekwoon has to do this or his coloring just doesn't feel _right_ , and he's glad, so glad, that Wonshik doesn't think he's a weirdo for it.

 

"Be still," he mumbles, and Wonshik does.

 

Taekwoon's favorite is the huge mandala on his right shoulder, because it reminds him of some of the patterns in his book. He's lost count on how many times he's colored it already. He never gets bored of it, because the possibilities on how to color it are nearly endless. This time, he decides to go with the cooler colors.

 

He starts off with light blue fruit punch on the edges of the mandala, coloring over the skin gently and slowly in order to stay inside the lines. Wonshik is stiff and tense, working hard on being still so he doesn't disrupt Taekwoon.

 

When Taekwoon's done with light blue fruit punch, there's blue blueberry, purple grape, green apple. A little bit of brown cinnamon here and there, just because. The mandala is done, and it's actually quite pretty when Taekwoon gets a good look at it.

 

Then there's the Forever Young in big pointed letters that gets colored with just red cherry, the homemade and very cliche LOVE HATE written on his knuckles that turns into a rainbow of all the colors, the small pair of angel wings with his grandfather's death date that gets a glow of yellow banana around them. Wonshik is very colorful, and smells very good, when Taekwoon is done with him. He examines the other's work with a look of slight amusement and a nod of approval, pointing towards the mandala.

 

"This one's my favorite," he says, and Taekwoon agrees.

 

Then they go curl up in bed together - close enough to see the colors on Wonshik's skin in the dark. He traces the pattern of the mandala with his finger, Wonshik in turn traces the outline of Taekwoon's face, whispering about anything and everything he can think of.

 

Taekwoon appreciates all of the words, but his favorite is when he tells him for what must be the hundredth time, "I'm always here whenever you need to color."

 

And Taekwoon is thankful.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! pls let me know what you think if you wanna~


End file.
